At the Sound of the First Raindrop
by Xavierra
Summary: Six year old Scorpius is playing in the rain when Albus Potter, literally falls out of the sky and into his lap. Albus/Scorpius.


Scorpius Malfoy was only six when he met Albus Potter for the first time. The meeting was a rather odd one. Scorpius had been playing outside in the rain, because for as long as he could remember he had loved the rain.

There was clap of thunder and at this moment that Albus Potter fell into his lap. Quite literally. The other boy came crashing down from the sky knocking Scorpius over and landing in his lap. Albus then got up and looked at Scorpius before holding out his hand to help him up.

"Hello, sorry about that, I'm still working on my flying." Scorpius was too stunned to say anything, he only looked behind Albus for a brief moment, and sure enough there was a broom that had landed a few feet away from them.

"Our fathers work together, I believe," Albus continued.

"Albus!" Came a yell from above.

Scorpius looked above, to see a man flying in the rain. The man landed next to them. Scorpius' recognized him, it was Harry Potter.

"Are you okay? How did you fall off anyway?"

"Yes, dad I'm fine, I landed on him," Albus said motioning towards Scorpius, "and it was hard to see through the rain, I just slipped."

The elder potter just shook his head, and then looked over at Scorpius. "Scorpius, how are you? Sorry about Albus, he can be a bit blunt and rude sometimes."

"I'm good, sir. Father's inside, if you're looking for him."

"I am, thank you."

And with that he went inside the Malfoy manor to talk to Scorpius' father.

"Tell me, what are you doing playing outside anyway? It's raining! You'll get sick."

"No, I won't. Dad put some kind of charm on me. And I like the rain, it's calming."

"You sure are an odd kid, Scorpius."

"Says the boy who falls onto people from the sky…" Scorpius mumbled. Albus laughed.

***

It's the first day of Hogwarts when they speak again; Scorpius had not seen Albus since that day. Somehow Scorpius finds it appropriate that it is raining on this day as well.

"Hey, how have you been?" Albus asks as their waiting for their names to be called to get sorted. And Scorpius is surprised that Albus is treating him like an old friend when they've only spoken once before.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Good." He says, "What house are you hoping for?"

Scorpius hasn't really thought about it, he supposes that anything's fine, "I don't know, whatever the hat says I guess."

"Won't your father be disappointed if you're not in Slytherin?"

"No, I don't think it's important to him anymore."

"Ah."

"Scorpius Malfoy!" His name is called and Scorpius walks up to the stool, not really nervous about it, really more apathetic than anything.

The hat is put on his head. "A Malfoy?" The hat says, "Interesting," it continues. And finally there's a shout of "Ravenclaw!" Scorpius smiles before bounding off to the cheering and shocked Ravenclaw table.

Albus much to everyone's surprise -except for his siblings- is placed in Slytherin. Scorpius really isn't that shocked either, he had an inkling ever since the boy fell on him and didn't bother to apologize or acknowledge that he might have been hurt, but that could have just been Albus being forgetful. Even if Albus had acted as though he had been placed there to break his fall.

As Scorpius walks to the Ravenclaw house, Albus smiles slightly at him as they pass. Scorpius doesn't what it is, but he has an odd feeling about Albus.

***

Besides the classes they have together they don't talk often. It isn't until the beginning of third year that they really speak again.

It's midnight and Scorpius is outside on the Quidditch bleachers. It's raining, he doesn't know how to explain it, but he still loves the rain, and he loves watching it fall around him. He has, of course cast a charm around him, so he doesn't get wet or cold.

After sitting at the very top of the bleachers for a while, Scorpius grabs his broom and flies around the Quidditch pitch, and then decides he doesn't want to stay inside the pitch and flies all around the grounds.

He knows that he shouldn't be out and that'll get him detention for sure if he's caught. Except he can't bring himself to really care, he's feeling great, flying in the rain. When he returns to the pitch, he sees someone else there. He lands at the same spot he took off from.

He looks down at the person standing in the pitch. They start coming up the bleachers. For some as the other person is running up, Scorpius feels a bit of panic, thinking it may be an attacker. When the other person finally arrives, Scorpius sees that it's only Albus Potter, not a threat, but he had no idea what the younger Potter boy is doing outside in the rain at such a late time.

"Hello," Albus says.

"Hi?" Scorpius responds confused.

"Why are you out here?"

"It's raining."

Albus chuckles, "You still have that odd love for rain?"

"Yeah. Why are you out here?"

"I saw someone flying from the dorm. Thought I would check it out." Scorpius knows that this is a lie, Slytherin house is in the dungeons and you cannot see outside from there, but he does not question it.

"I feel as if anytime we talk it'll be raining," Scorpius says.

Albus smiles, "Maybe, it wouldn't surprise me."

Scorpius smiles right back, "Want to fly for a while?"

"Sure."

And they're both off. Soon enough it becomes a competition to see who can do more moves. Eventually they decide that they're pretty evenly matched, and the both fly back to the castle.

"That was fun," Albus says.

"At least you didn't slip and fall on me this time."

Albus laughs, "Maybe next time? Keep tradition alive?"

"Right. See you later."

"Later," Albus says as they both return to their respective houses.

After this incident they talk more often. Sometimes study together, or eat together. They have enough in common, and Scorpius likes the rest of the potter clan as well, and they seem to like him as well. He's glad for this, because otherwise everything would be complicated.

***

By fourth year Albus is inviting Scorpius over for the holidays, and he agrees. When he asks his father, he simply looks at him and says, "You mean the Potter boy that fell off his broom into your lap when you were six?" He, of course, allows Scorpius to go.

Scorpius is amused at the Potter household; it is much more chaotic than the manor. He supposes that's what happens when you have siblings, and then cousins that come over frequently.

Albus' parents are very nice to him. Harry just says that it's nice to see him again and asks how his father is. Scorpius likes Harry; he's one of the kindest men he's even met.

Albus comes to the manor over the summer. One night Scorpius can here the pitter patter of the rain outside. He smiles as he gets out of bed, and goes up the stairs to the roof of the manor.

Scorpius isn't surprised when Albus follows him. The other boy only smiles at him, "The whole rain thing of yours."

"Mhm." Scorpius says, sitting down and hugging his knees to his chest.

Albus walks over, sit downs and rests his head on Scorpius' shoulder, still tired. Scorpius smiles, happy and content with the night.

By this time, Scorpius can feel himself starting to fancy Albus. He doesn't act on it. He believes it's wiser not to.

***

By the middle of fifth year, Lily Potter finds him in the library. Scorpius looks up at her, it's rare for him to be near the youngest Potter without Albus.

She sighs. "I'm only saying this once. You and my brother are far too thick for your own good. In fact it's a shame that someone younger than the two of you has to point out something so obvious! Furthermore, one would think that you two would have just gotten to the point by now, I mean, Merlin! Who really goes this long, moping and contemplating-?"

"Lily!"

"WHAT?" She yells angry about being interrupted.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"I was getting there. But I guess I'll cut to the chase." She says crossing her arms and giving him a stern look. "My brother is in love with you, fucking do something about it, because he's too much of a wuss to make the first move. You try convincing me that he isn't or that you don't feel the same then I'll…well I don't know what, but trust me it won't be pretty! Get to it!" with that Lily Potter stormed out of the library if for nothing other than dramatic effect.

Scorpius sits there, shocked. Him and Albus? Sure, he had thought of it. He had entertained the idea many times. More times than he'd admit. But he didn't mind if he did get Albus in the end or if they remained friends

He really kind of hates that Lily has left it to him to initiate everything. It'd be fine, if she hadn't come in and lectured him on how they were taking too long, but now he felt as if he had someone waiting on him, and that just added pressure.

On the same night, it starts to rain again. Scorpius quickly runs out to the Quidditch pitch and Albus is already there. Scorpius can feel his stomach twist as he goes up the bleachers.

Before he can say hi, Albus blurts out "Did Lily talk to you earlier?"

Scorpius was about to respond that she had, but then he sees the worried, terrified look on Albus' face and instead calmly responds, "No, I haven't seen her all day? Why?"

"Nothing, we got into a bit of an argument earlier and… well never mind it's a silly story."

"Okay."

"Want to fly?" Albus asks eager to change the topic.

"Not really, I just want to watch the rain. Stay with me?"

Albus nods, as they sit up at the top of the bleachers. They quickly wrap around each other, so they're comfortable. Scorpius tries to remember when the cuddling started, but couldn't. It was just normal to the both of them now.

Neither of them knows how, but they fell asleep, like that, on the bleachers. Of course it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. Scorpius awakes to Lily staring him right in the face with one eyebrow raised in question.

Scorpius rolls his eyes and then shakes his head to signal, that, no he has not spoken to Albus about the issue yet. Lily glares.

"How are you guys not gay? I mean, really?" James yells jokingly as he walks up the bleachers to them.

This causes Albus to groan a little bit and bury his face into Scorpius' shoulder. Then what James had said seems to register as Albus jumped and moved away from Scorpius in a matter of seconds. Lily rolls her eyes, James smirks.

"Anyway, you're houses are looking for the both of you. You should get back before you get in trouble," James says.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Scorpius says as he walked back to the castle.

He looks back as he walks down the bleachers to see Lily giving Albus some sort of lecture. He feels as though it is like the one he had received from her in the library yesterday. James laughs before running down the bleachers as well and catching up with Scorpius.

"So you and Albus?"

"It's nothing," he mumbles, not wanting another lecture.

"Ha, Lily's right the two of you are thick headed. I really don't want to play matchmaker here. So please do me a favor, and just shag him already, so he'll stop being such a whiny prick." And with that James, left.

Scorpius no longer knew what to think about the Albus' siblings. Both of them seem mental. He laughs to himself as he continues across the grounds.

***

Scorpius later notices, that Albus is exceptionally jumpy around him. He's tense, nervous, and constantly fidgeting. Scorpius is rather annoyed by this, he can not talk to Albus while he is in this state, and he just can't.

He decides to wait until the other boy is comfortable around him again. Lily is rather annoyed at this. James just laughs and calls him an idiot.

Eventually Albus does relax, and he seems to have forgotten about his fight with Lily. Scorpius is glad that everything was back to normal. He wants to keep it that way for a while longer. And now he starts to doubt everything, what if Lily had just been pulling his leg? It's best not to discuss the matter, he was happy being Albus' friend.

Although now Lily glares at him every time that she passes him and James just sighs and shakes his head. He knows that they're both impatient, but hell, he'd do things at his own pace.

Of course he doesn't miss that sometimes Albus would look at him hopefully when they were alone. Scorpius being Scorpius brushes it off not choosing to recognize the look for what it really is.

And thus their sixth year ends, with a very impatient and persistent Lily and James. And very stubborn Scorpius, and completely oblivious Albus.

***

Albus comes over for a stay during the summer. As usual Scorpius awakes to the sound of the pounding rain against the window and immediately runs to the rooftop. The other boy joins him quickly, and they both sit there, wrapped around each other out of habit the way they have done so many times before.

"Scorpius…" Albus says quietly.

"What is it?" he asks turning to look at the middle Potter.

However instead of a spoken answer Albus presses his lips against his. Scorpius smiles, moving his arms so they are wrapped around the other's waist as he returns the kiss passionately. Somehow he found it very fitting that it starts thundering at this exact moment. And as Albus slips his tongue into his mouth, he feels that seventh year is going to be the best by far.

* * *

**A/N: I had started this story so long ago, I have no idea why it took me this long to wrap it up. By the time I was writing the last little snippet I was thinking "Wouldn't have James graduated from Hogwarts?" **

**I really have no idea, but in this story he is only a year older than Albus. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will love you forever.**

**Oh, and this is not beta'd any mistakes you find are my own. **


End file.
